warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Karak Angkul
Karak Angkul is a minor Dwarf Hold located somewhere within the World's Edge Mountain. Little is known about the hold other then the fact that it was subject to an invasion force of Skaven from Clan Skyre and Clan Mors, led by three infamous figures; Grey Seer Thanquol, Chief Warlock Ikit Claw and Warlord Queek Headtaker. The dwarfs of Karak Angkul had been described as a particularly tough and sneaky sort, their wars against the Skaven of Bonestash having lasted for centuries, the deathtoll on the Skaven being hundreds of times the number of the Dwarf dead. The current ruler is King Logan Longblade. History What little history about the hold could be found is located within the walls of the Hold's throneroom. They depicted the founding of Karak Angkul, the heroic history of the dwarfs who called the stronghold home. Sections of wall were dedicated to the Goblin Wars, showing the dwarfs waging their unending battle against the wretched greenskins for control of the mountains. A section dozens of yards long showed the dwarfs of Karak Angkul making war against the arrogant elves during the War of the Beard, artillerists from the stronghold maiming the dreaded wyrm Malok at the Battle of Burned Blades. A smaller tableau showed the dwarfs marching to the aid of the fledgling Empire, cutting off the advance of the undead warlord Zahaak the Usurper before he could join the horde of his unholy master Nagash against the outnumbered army of the manling emperor Sigmar. Trophies adorned the sides of the pillars, mementoes of the victories of Karak Angkul. The mummified husk of the devil-spider Togrildam hung from chains against one column, the gigantic beast’s carapace still showing the marks of King Glorin Thornefinger’s hammer. The immense war-axe of the orc warlord Ghazagruff, its cleaver-like blade split where it had broken against the runeshield of King Uldrik Blackhand. The armour of Lord Corirthar Swiftsword, slain by Nimbrindil Ironfoot at the Battle of Fellwind Dale. Two crimson scales as big as shields that had been ripped from the hide of the dragon Malok by Skalfri Brandbeard with his bolt-thrower during the War of the Beard. The glory of Karak Angkul was on display all around him and Klarak felt a swelling of pride to belong to such a proud heritage. Reflecting upon his ancestors always gave him a redoubled sense of purpose, a fierce determination to bend his sharp mind towards the service of his people. It did not matter if he received acclaim and recognition for his works. What mattered was that he helped ensure the continuance of Karak Angkul and its rich history. The Skaven Invasion Sometime around the early 25th century IC, Karak Angkul had been subject to a fresh series of invaison led by Warlord Rikkit Snapfang of Clan Mors. Under the leadership of Engineer Klarak Bronzehammer, a new series of defensive steam-automated turrets held the invaders back for a time until the timely arrival of Ikit Claw and the warriors of Clan Skyre. Through the leadership of Grey Seer Thanquol, the Skaven have been able to distract the Dwarfs long enough for Ikit Claw to finish production of his Doomsphere, a horrific atomic bomb. In desperation, a mighty throng breached the defences of Bonestash and destroyed the weapon before it became operational. However, during the ensuring conflict, Warlord Queek Headtaker of Clan Mors launched a surprise attack against the now defenceless dwarfs of Karak Angkul, breaching the first two deeps before being stop at the third deeps. In desperation, Grey Seer Thanquol mistakenly summoned Bloodthirster Skarbrand into the hold, butchering the Dwarfs and Skaven armies before the Daemon was cut down by a fallen axe held by a statue of the goddess Valaya thanks to the heroic deeds of Klarak Bronzehammer. Wanting revenge, Thanquol sent a bolt of lightning towards the Engineer, his body fallen into the floor with a splat, the death of the hero rousing the Dwarfs to fury. However, Thanquol escaped and the Hold is left to do nothing but mourn the dead. Source * Thanquol and Boneripper: Thanquol's Doom (Novel) by C.L Werner ** : Chapter: One ** : Chapter: Two ** : Chapter: Three ** : Chapter: Four ** : Chapter: Five ** : Chapter: Six ** : Chapter: Seven ** : Chapter: Eight ** : Chapter: Nine ** : Chapter: Ten ** : Chapter: Elven ** : Chapter: Twelve ** : Chapter: Thirteen ** : Chapter: Fourteen ** : Chapter: Fifteen ** : Chapter: Sixteen ** : Chapter: Seventeen ** : Chapter: Eighteen ** : Chapter: Nineteen ** : Chapter: Twenty ** : Chapter: Twenty-One ** : Chapter: Twenty-Two ** : Chapter: Twenty-Three ** : Chapter: Twenty-Four ** : Chapter: Twenty-Five ** : Chapter: Twenty-Six Category:Dwarf Karak Category:Worlds Edge Mountains Category:A Category:K